


Starlight

by charmikarma



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, OT8, Songfic, based on starlight by odd eye circle, idk how to tag, obviously, written before yves reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmikarma/pseuds/charmikarma
Summary: Hyunjin and Vivi wander off to find some privacy, and discuss their feelings under the starlight—with or without words.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i’m really proud of it!! sorry it’s not ot9. i waited way too long to post this lol.  
> please enjoy regardless!!

“Fuck,” muttered Hyunjin.

“Hey, watch your language,” scolded Haseul, approaching the table Hyunjin was sitting at. She took a seat next to her. “Why are you sitting all the way over here, anyway?”

The LOONA members were currently enjoying themselves at a party—their party. Their _debut_ party. For the first time, they would be releasing a song sung by all twelve members. The music video was coming out tomorrow.

Their managers had convinced the higher-ups at Blockberry Creative that after so many months, the girls were well-deserving of a reward. Tomorrow would have been too busy; they had to film a performance for their very first broadcast. Because of this, the party was scheduled for the evening prior.

It’d been four hours since the party had started, and Hyunjin was bored out of her mind. _This is no party,_ she thought. _This is a dinner for adults._ Hyunjin would have preferred something like a high school dance to this. In fact, she thought it’d be more like that, what with all of the high schoolers attending—that is, the school friends of the younger members.

Those high schoolers were long gone now. They’d left within an hour of realizing the true nature of the party they’d chosen to attend.

Despite Hyunjin’s disdain for the situation, she had to respect the thought that had gone into the venue and decoration of the party. BBC had rented an outdoor venue—it was summer, so temperature wouldn’t be a problem, even at night—and hung a myriad of colored lights above the tables, which were all covered with white linen tablecloths. If one wandered away from the center of the party, they would find themself in a beautiful garden, and since most of the attendees were _enamored_ with small talk, it was a great way to get some alone time. Hyunjin had already wandered through the garden several times, but each time she returned feeling worse than she had before leaving.

“Hyunjin?” said Haseul, suddenly waving her hand in front of Hyunjin’s face. “What are you staring at?”

“Vivi unnie,” murmured Hyunjin absentmindedly.

Haseul blinked, then started to laugh, and Hyunjin became suddenly aware of a warmth in her cheeks.

“Vivi unnie?” asked Haseul once her laughter had died down enough for her to speak. “Why? If you want to talk to her, just go up and do it. It wouldn’t be anything new.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Hyunjin, not daring to venture a glance at Haseul. “I’m just taking a break from the party.”

“You’ve been taking a break from the party all night. What’s wrong?”

At this, Hyunjin cast her gaze toward Haseul, whose brow was furrowed in worry, an encouraging smile on her lips.

Hyunjin sighed heavily and collapsed onto the table, her face toward Haseul. “I was really excited for the party, but I wasn’t expecting _this,”_ she said, glancing pointedly at the large group of people socializing. “I was hoping they’d play music and have a dance floor, but no. This is more like a dinner party for adults. Don’t they realize that most of us are still kids?”

Haseul saw right through her vague complaint. “So how does Vivi unnie fit into this?”

“I wanted to, like.... I don’t know. I wanted to dance with her.”

Haseul gave her a knowing smile and rose from her seat.

Hyunjin lifted her head from where it lay on the table. “Where are you going?” she asked, an edge of panic to her voice.

“Don’t worry,” replied Haseul, a mischievous glint in her eye. “I have a plan.”

Hyunjin watched as Haseul walked over to Jungeun, Vivi, and Heejin, who were having a conversation over dessert. She tapped Jungeun’s shoulder, and motioned for her to follow her. Jungeun rose from her seat and said something Hyunjin could only assume was an apology to Vivi and Heejin.

As Haseul led Jungeun over to Yerim, Jinsoul, and Yeojin, Hyunjin’s panic only increased. When Haseul and Jungeun spoke to the other three girls, Jinsoul and Yerim rose to join them.

“Dear God,” muttered Hyunjin, aware that _something_ was happening. She wasn’t entirely sure what, but it didn’t matter. She was getting out of here, and she was taking Vivi with her. If Haseul was planning to announce Hyunjin’s secrets or otherwise embarrass her publicly, Vivi was the last person she wanted to hear it.

Hyunjin rose from her seat and briskly walked over to Vivi and Heejin. She tapped Vivi’s shoulder. “Vivi unnie,” she said, words flying out a little too quickly, “do you want to go see the garden with me?”

Vivi turned to Hyunjin, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

Before she could clarify, Hyunjin’s attention was caught by Yerim, Jungeun, and Jinsoul approaching the microphone which had been used several times to make toasts more audible to the masses.

Heejin must have seen Hyunjin’s panicked distraction, because she clarified for her. “Unnie, she wants to show you the garden,” she told her.

“Oh!” said Vivi, standing up. “Let’s go, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin focused her attention on Vivi’s smiling face, and without speaking, grabbed her hand to guide her into the garden, away from everyone, as fast as possible.

As they crossed the threshold of the venue, Hyunjin could hear Jungeun’s voice: “Since the stars are out tonight, we thought we’d sing one of our songs.”

At the statement, Hyunjin slowed to a stop, still holding Vivi’s hand, and looked up to the sky. Just as Jungeun had said, the stars were out—not a lot of them; they were near the city, after all—and they calmed Hyunjin’s nerves immensely.

Jungeun let out a melodic _“Ahhhh,”_ followed by _“Slow dance.”_ Hyunjin recognized the song, and so did Vivi.

“They’re singing Starlight! That’s one of my favorites,” said Vivi.

 _“Slow dancing all night,”_ recited Hyunjin, more to herself than anything. _Haseul put them up to this._ Of _course_ she did. Of _course_ it was Starlight.

“Hyunjin, we should dance,” said Vivi. “The stars are out, and—and the song is about—about slow dance, so—“ Vivi shook her head, and, giving up, held out her other hand for Hyunjin to take.

_A starlight that lights up a little like the sky lights  
This night, the code is unlocked_

Hyunjin understood effortlessly, and as her hand fell perfectly into Vivi’s, everything fell into place.

_Take me high_  
_This moment I walked along_  
_I moved without knowing_  
_Movement that resembles you_  
_The secret we both know, contained within this night_

Neither of them had been formally taught how to ballroom dance, but they’d seen it, and it didn’t matter anyway—who was watching but the flowers? The calla lilies and daisies rushed past in a blur as the two spun round and round. The seconds blurred together, and so did the voices of Odd Eye Circle, until the two were too dizzy to keep spinning.

_What’s your favorite color?_  
_Whatever you want_  
_Little by little I’m tinged_  
_I like your smile_

Vivi stumbled forward and Hyunjin caught her with her body, the older girl’s head on the younger girl’s shoulder. The touch sent electricity through Hyunjin’s body, and she staggered backward, barely catching herself.

Vivi let out a giggle, and Hyunjin nearly collapsed as she shivered with fondness for the girl.

_Petals dancing when the door opens_  
_Every step you walk_  
_The way you walk with a smile—it’s good with rain_

A breeze blew past, and Hyunjin clutched Vivi to her chest like she’d disappear if she let go. White magnolia petals fluttered down from a tree in the garden, and one landed in Vivi’s hair. As Hyunjin gingerly removed it, Vivi caught her eye.

_I fell in silence with your eyes  
The password to my heart is unlocked_

The voices once more faded into the background as Hyunjin melted into Vivi’s eyes. She swore Vivi had said something to her, but she couldn’t see her mouth move, and if it did, she was too distracted to see, and the silence was too loud to hear anything. It drowned out the music, and it drowned out Hyunjin’s own thoughts, and it felt like hours before Hyunjin could hear again, and all she could hear was her own voice—was that really her own voice? She hadn’t spoken intentionally—and it said three words: “I love you.”

Hyunjin didn’t comprehend the words, instead gazing tenderly down at Vivi’s face, which had manifested some kind of sorrowful longing.

_The familiar naturalness  
They make one for each other_

Vivi wrapped her arms around Hyunjin, embracing her tightly as she buried her face in her neck.

“I wish I could love you the way I want to,” she murmured into Hyunjin’s ear, and Hyunjin knew exactly what she meant.

Even if their love was requited, they could never be anything more than friends—their lives would be publicized for years to come, or, if LOONA got popular, for the rest of their lives. Hyunjin had known this going into her career, and so had Vivi. They were ready to make the sacrifice.

Neither had accounted for something like this.

“We’ll still be together,” Hyunjin whispered. “It might not be the same after we debut—it might never be the same—but we’ll be together.” Hyunjin paused, then repeated herself. “We’ll still be together.”

Hyunjin felt Vivi nod, and she was sure the older girl could tell that she hadn’t only been saying that to comfort her, but also to convince herself it’d be enough.

It would never be enough. Hyunjin knew that.

Vivi knew it, too.

But moments like these—getting dizzy in the garden as they professed their feelings—would happen again. There was too much time in the universe, too many things that would continue to align, too many mutual feelings for something like this to never happen again. 

Vivi and Hyunjin both knew this to be the truth, and they would find solace in quiet, intimate moments like these for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any mistakes,,  
> feel free to leave a comment and if you want to talk to me my dms are open on my instagram @charmi.choice!!  
> i’m always looking for more inspiration to write so if you have any prompts/suggestions please let me know!!!  
> thanks for reading ^^


End file.
